


红杏 2

by abc305614



Category: 23333 - Fandom
Genre: Other, 玉微
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc305614/pseuds/abc305614
Relationships: 帝后 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	红杏 2

2.

这场本不该存在的情事，使两人深陷其中。

而天帝，好似一个外人。

天后娘娘初遇见容齐时，容齐便对他露出了与帝王十分相似的笑容。

也就是这个笑容，让他对容齐痴迷。

在深宫中，他是寂寞的。

他十分需要被占有，而容齐，能满足他的需求。

在容齐的陪伴下，时间似乎过的很快。

转眼，便到了七夕。

在这天界，人人都知道天后失宠。天后自己也知道。

恩爱荣宠……没有的事情。

太微手里拿着桂花酿，走在天宫的御花园中。这些花花草草，倒是盛开得及其艳丽华美。

但盛开的再艳丽，又有什么用呢。

都是假的。

就如同他和天帝的感情一样。

虚假至极。

而另一边，润玉虽夜夜让太微独守空房。可他又何尝没有贪恋过太微的美色？他那乌黑亮丽的长发，充满风韵的桃花眼，让润玉一见倾心。

“敛山亭……好名字”

太微见这亭子里有桌椅，便放上桂花酿。这个晚上，他就打算喝酒度过了。毕竟自己的丈夫不爱自己，没人陪他过七夕。

他不常喝酒，而这桂花酿，应该是他唯一可以接受且喝的最多的了。

甘甜的味道充满了他的口腔，使他的味蕾得到满足。

这一喝，便停不下来了。

若是他一个人一醉方休，倒也无事。可怎么也没想到，他会碰上润玉。

太微见到润玉时，已呈半醉之态，连起身行礼都有些困难。

润玉见着自己的天后不给自己行礼，又看见桌上的桂花酿。而今天又是七夕，他便明白了。

“没有夫君陪伴，这七夕不好过吧。”

润玉的目光刚好与太微对上，许是没听清，太微没有回答。

不知为何，他想起了容齐……

那个在他寂寞时给他温暖的男人。

那个与天帝有八分相似的男人。

太微不得不承认，他爱上了容齐。

也早已，不喜了润玉的靠近。

太微的眼神迷离，在他的眼里，润玉的脸，慢慢与容齐的脸融合……

直到完全重合，此时的润玉，在太微看起来——

就是容齐。

这段感情……终究是藏不住了。

可笑……

“容齐……”太微发出一声呢喃，泪水从明艳的脸上滑落。

润玉皱眉，语气冰冷：“你说什么……”

“容齐……我爱你……”  
太微像是找到了绝境里的最后一抹光芒，毫不犹豫地扑进了那个温暖宽厚的怀抱。

润玉听着醉酒的太微给容齐的告白，攥紧了拳头。

“你再说一遍！”

他的语气愈发愤怒。

谁能忍受自己的妻子红杏出墙，更何况是天帝，那俯视众生的天帝。

“容齐……我想和你……双宿双飞……”

这从太微那张漂亮的红唇吐出的深情话语，在润玉的心上割下一个又一个口子，永远都无法填补。

不过，这也有他的责任，如若润玉早些宠爱他，说不定就不会这样了。

但现在追究这个，又有什么用呢？

润玉终是没有对太微仁慈，抬起手狠狠抽了太微一个巴掌。

“说够了没有！你把本座当什么了？”

太微捂着自己的脸，亦没有做出回应。  
“疼……”他嘴中只能吐出这一个字。

“你还敢说疼？本座的心比你更疼！”

润玉抓住他的手腕，往柱子上撞去。太微的背部传来剧痛，手腕也有了些许青紫的痕迹。他虽极力挣扎，但越挣扎，润玉的手就握得越紧。

而此时，太微也意识到，自己刚才说错话了……

“陛下……你放开我，微错了……放开我。”

“现在才认错，本座可是已经站在这里好久了呢。”

太微不敢直视润玉锐利的目光，头转向一边。

润玉扣住他的下巴，把他的脸硬生生扭了过来。嘴角露出来一丝戏谑的笑容，似乎对太微此时的动作感到可笑。

“本座告诉你……晚了！”

润玉一边朝太微吼着，一边用另一只手撕了太微的衣服，裂帛之声不绝于耳。

“记住……你是本座的人……”

“一辈子……都是……”

“陛下，不要......”

太微绝望地挣扎，看着那华贵又可笑的天后华服化为碎片，落在两人脚边。

“呵！不要？天后娘娘不就是耐不住寂寞才红杏出墙的吗！？如今本座宠幸天后了，天后就乖乖享受这份君恩吧！”

天帝一只大手粗暴地将太微那条白皙的腿钳住，架在了自己的腰上，腰封上的银龙纹饰衬得那凝脂肤洁白赛雪。天帝二指探向那处柔软湿润的女花，撑开了糜红的蕊瓣，炽热胀大的蛟龙吐着水，抵住穴口，毫不怜惜地直捣黄龙。

“啊！好痛......”

太微薄如杏兰的指甲如藏在肉垫里的猫爪，狠狠抓着帝王的衣裳，祥云银纹如三人之间的情，被抓得一团乱杂。

“你，出去...不要碰我...”

明明是一双水光潋滟的美目，此时却含着恨意和绝望，看得润玉心头怒火丛生。

带着淫液的手指狠狠地掐住了那张白净美艳的芙蓉面，平日里如玑珠落银盘的温润声音酝酿着骇人的风暴。

“能被本座宠幸，天后娘娘应该高兴！”

说着，天帝开始大力粗暴地操弄，青紫的蛟龙一次又一次地贯穿娇嫩的雌穴，两片阴唇吐出了晶莹粘稠的爱液。

“我...不要你的宠幸...我只要容齐...”  
“堂堂天帝只会干出...这种事情来...呵...”

龙性本淫，太微可悲地发现，在这场惩罚性的情事中，他无可避免地有了快感，女花染上了爱液，急切地渴求更多，内里泛起一阵难耐的瘙痒。

容齐！容齐！又是容齐！

润玉一口银牙咬得嘎吱响。

“天后最好知道，天后是本座的天后，是我天家的所有物！”

尖利的龙牙扎进了精致白皙的锁骨，帝王霸道地为面前的人打上了独属于自己的印记。

“啊啊！”  
鲜血像是吐着蛇信子的蛇，在凝脂肤上蔓延，是一块碎掉了的白瓷片。

太微的泪水从那双多情的桃花眼中滑落，好似漆蓝夜幕上坠落的星子。

“明明是你让我独守空房...是容齐给了我安慰，你...什么都不是!”

润玉有一瞬的呆愣，驰骋的蛟龙顿在了太微高热的阴道里。

“呵，是吗？”  
“紫方云宫里的凤凰花若是有了容齐将军的血肉滋养，想必会开的更加鲜艳吧......”

太微黑白分明的美目满是不可置信，死死盯着帝王脸上狠辣的表情。

“你要杀他...”

帝王微凉的指甲温柔地替太微拭去了脸上的清泪，语气却让人不寒而栗：“这整个天界都是本座的，杀一个臣子有何不可！更何况还是碰了本座天后的臣子！”

似乎是为了气润玉，太微反常地扯出了一个明艳至极却又带着挑衅意味的笑，红唇轻启：

“那是臣妾自愿的，容齐能给臣妾安慰，陛下不能......”

“自愿！呵！自愿！胆大包天，你这贱人！”

润玉冷笑，抬手又往那张惹人怜惜的俏脸上扇了一掌，白净的面上立马就浮起了一个淡红的掌印。

太微犬齿咬破了红唇，流出的鲜血润泽了唇瓣，更添一份艳丽风情。

“是又怎么样...你珍惜我吗！你只是把我当做一个召之即来挥之即去的玩物罢了......”

润玉不语，又开始大力驰骋，粗壮的龙根捣出了一池春水，被打发出细小气泡的淫液顺着太微大腿根缓缓流下，那只纤纤玉足好似流满了蜂蜜，变得亮泽。

“呵，天后的身体很是诚实呢......流出的水都已经把本座的龙袍沾湿了......”

润玉故意拈起了那块被淋湿的衣料，展示给身下那人看。那人羊脂白玉的身子羞出了一层淡淡的粉红，好似春日里第一丛桃花。

润玉嗅到了那人身上淡淡的桃花香，明明自己没有饮酒，却早已醉了个彻底。

但是润玉心里明白，美人虽美，却是一杯毒酒......

“你......”

润玉吻上了美人殷红的唇，大舌强势地钻进口腔，攻城略地，催情的龙涎交织融汇，流进两人肚腹。

“呜呜...”

蛟龙次次直捣花心，逼迫着花瓣为他盛然开放，那一点凸起的娇嫩淫核如暴风雨中的牡丹，微微颤抖。

层层媚肉绞紧了帝王性器，夹得帝王舒爽不已，头爆青筋，那只带着薄茧的大手将美人那憨头憨脑的物什握在掌中，开始套弄。

“呜呜，不......”

撞击和套弄的速度越来越快吗，御花园里只有肉体碰撞的声音，显得色情不已。

“唔啊！！！”

女花在帝王粗暴的操干下一下子喷出了不少水，乌黑的芳草挂满了淫液，顺着私处一点点流了下来。美人前端的龙精更是射到了帝王银白的龙袍上，弄脏了那条华贵的腰封。

刚刚高潮了的唇瓣痉挛般的抽搐，微微颤动，她的主人和她一样，如一潭春水无力地依靠在敛山亭的红木柱子上，像个欲求不满的荡妇一样，等待着下一场雨露施恩。

tbc


End file.
